Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method of controlling and energizing a rotatable object, such as a rotating dartboard of a dart game system. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to communicating between parts of a machine, and more particularly, to a system and method of transferring energy and/or data between objects that are not physically connected to one another. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention also relate to an activation/deactivation system for a rotatable object, such as a rotatable dart board of a dart game machine, and more particularly to a switchless control system for a rotatable object.
Various systems include numerous internal parts that utilize electrical or other energy to operate. Typically, each device to be powered is connected to a power source in a conventional manner (e.g., wired to an electrical outlet). However, such conventional power sources occupy space. As more components are used within a system, more space is needed to accommodate the components and power sources.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method of efficiently transferring power between components of a system while without taking up too much space.
Additionally, various rotating mechanisms are automatically rotated through motors, which are operatively connected to the rotating mechanisms through drive axles. In order to start rotation of a particular rotating mechanism, a switch that is operatively connected to the motor is positioned in an “ON” position. In order to cease rotation, the switch is positioned in an “OFF” position.
Manipulating the switch mechanism may be difficult for various reasons. For example, the switch mechanism may be disposed between a user and the rotating mechanism. Thus, when a user switches the rotating mechanism into an “ON” position, the user's arm may be within the field of movement of the rotating mechanism.
In order to prevent injury, the switch is typically located far enough way from the rotating mechanism to avoid a user being struck by the rotating mechanism. Locating the switch at such a distance, however, may inconvenience the user during operation of the rotating mechanism. For example, the user may traverse a long distance, in relation to the rotating mechanism, to activate and deactivate the mechanism.
Additionally, a switch is typically connected to the system through mechanical and electrical connections, thereby adding material and expense to the overall system.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for safely, easily, and efficiently activating and deactivating a rotating mechanism.